


Nothing Scares Me Anymore

by cinnamontoastandtears



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e18 Weapons of Class Destruction, F/M, Flashbacks, Introspection, Kissing, like a lot of it, pretty much canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastandtears/pseuds/cinnamontoastandtears
Summary: Veronica isn't sure what made her do it, but now it's been done.The real question is why did Logan want to kiss her of all people?In which we take a closer look at the kiss Veronica and Logan shared on the second-floor of the Camelot.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	Nothing Scares Me Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> another season one moment that i just love
> 
> i'm serious, i've watched this one clip a thousand times, it's one of my favorite things in the world
> 
> (title stolen from Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Ray)
> 
> hope y'all enjoy it!!

It wasn’t that Veronica was surprised by Logan showing up at the Camelot, I mean, she knew she hadn’t hung up the phone before she dropped it down the side of her seat, but she was a little taken aback by how easily he had defended her. 

At the very least, she expected him to get there in time before anything got  _ really _ ugly, but he didn’t need to come up there and flat-out sock Ben in the face. 

She let Logan wait outside for her, and complied with his request to leave the door open, even though she thought it was a little weird. 

When she left the room, still not completely trusting Ben, and with the knowledge that  _ Norris Clayton _ , potential bomber, had a crush on her, it was a little relieving to see someone as familiar as Logan standing there. 

Familiar. What a word to describe Logan Echolls. But that’s what he was. Familiar like memories of homecoming and summer parties and laughing early in the morning with Lilly and Duncan. 

Her relationship with Logan had deteriorated so much over the last year, that all those memories felt like the crumbling foundation of a burned-down house. Something leftover in the wreckage, but not quite. 

“You ok?” he asked, as she stepped in front of him. 

“Yeah,” she answered quietly. There were things she wanted to say, thank him maybe, or something else, but she just couldn’t get her mouth to form a single syllable. 

Words of praise had difficulty presenting themselves for the Logan standing in front of Veronica at that moment. Logan who started dirty rumors about her and Logan who resented her for Lilly’s death and Logan who just wasn’t the friend he had been to her anymore. 

But… he had come for her. In case she was in trouble, he came, he protected her. Wasn’t that who Logan was? Veronica really wasn’t sure anymore. 

Even through everything they had said and done to each other since… well since then, here Logan was, heroic and protective like he would have been if things had been different. Like he  _ always _ would have been. 

She wasn’t quite sure what compelled her to do it, but she did, quick and small like it barely ever happened. But it did. She just pecked him on the mouth, like they were ten playing spin the bottle all over again. 

That was the first time Veronica had ever kissed Logan. 

Ten years old in Lilly and Duncan’s rec room, Dick Casablancas and Shelly Pomroy and all the rest of the 09ers Veronica had the pleasure of being friends with in elementary school, there for Duncan’s birthday. And of course, they wanted to play spin the bottle. Veronica was terribly nervous because she knew from Lilly that Duncan wanted to kiss her, and she sort of wanted to kiss him too. 

When it was Veronica’s turn, the bottle spun and spun, eventually landing right between Logan and Duncan. 

“Ooh!” Lilly had laughed, “Now you have to kiss both of them!” 

Veronica blushed furiously and crawled over to where the two boys were sitting. She kissed Logan first, bottle-rocket quick, like it never even happened. Then she kissed Duncan, (for just a second longer), and shuffled back to her spot. 

That was what had just happened. A bottle rocket kiss, hardly anything. 

Veronica wasn’t sure what it was even supposed to mean. Thank you, maybe? But what year was it that a kiss was a form of thanking someone? 

She was struggling with the reasons for her actions, that she almost missed the way Logan had reacted. He was leaning back, fingers brushing his lips like he also couldn’t believe that had actually happened. Which, join the club, buddy. 

His eyes were desperately searching hers for an answer, wanting to know why she had done what she had done. It was a question she wanted to know the answer to as well. 

There was this look Logan had on his face Veronica couldn’t quite make sense of. It was shocked but it was something else too, something she hadn’t seen in a long time. 

It was how he used to look at her…  _ it was how he used to look at  _ her. 

The thought broke Veronica’s mind. The way Logan looked at Lilly. That devoted, fuck-with-her-and-I’ll-fuck-with-you look, the one that said he knew she was his and he thought he was the prince of the town for it. 

But why was Logan looking at  _ Veronica _ like that?

They had never been more than just friends for almost as long as they had known each other. Especially because even if Veronica might have liked him once, she wouldn’t have taken Logan from Lilly, who had chased after him forever. 

She scoffed, disbelieving what her mind was trying to tell her, and turned to leave. But Logan’s hands grabbed her back and held her to him. They snuck around her waist and Veronica’s were in his hair, and he was kissing her. And he was kissing her and it felt  _ amazing _ . She wanted to do this forever, forever, forever. 

Logan’s hands ran up and down her spine, and she was trying to hold onto any part of him she could, his neck, his shoulders, his hair, his face. 

It was heaven, and it was a lot better than spin the bottle, that was for sure. 

She could barely even think, she hadn’t been held like Logan was holding her in a while, not by Troy or Leo or anyone. 

There came a sudden thought of invincibility, like if she tried to harness all her feelings at this very moment, nothing would ever hurt her again.

But then a sadness crept into Veronica’s mind. Logan’s reputation, and Lilly… and  _ Lilly _ . They had to stop, but… she really didn’t want to. 

Maybe Logan’s mind was going the same place hers was because they broke apart at the same time, arms still around each other. Not quite away, but not quite close. 

They stayed like that for what felt like longer but was probably just a second or two, and then Veronica had to leave. There was probably a bomber out there somewhere and there was Leo and,  _ oh my god there was Leo _ , Veronica thought. 

She took one last look at Logan’s face, the earnestness and care still etched upon his features, and then she ran down the stairs and down to her car, wanting to leave the moment up on the balcony with him, where he had to deal with it. 

She was opening the door of the LeBaron and she could feel him looking at her. Veronica looked up at him and Logan looked down at her, and they shared a worried look for a moment. 

Veronica wondered absently if they were worried about the same thing, and she broke his heated gaze, got into her car, and drove out of the Camelot’s parking lot. 

There were a million things on her mind at the moment and Logan didn’t figure in anywhere. 

He was like a little gift for her brain, a holiday, getting to leave behind all the death and confusion and crime that Veronica was weighed down with. 

Even though he was a happier thought than most things in Veronica’s life were, she wondered what good could possibly come of this. 

But when she finally found it, she wanted to keep it forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and let me know what you thought <33


End file.
